


and watch him go by Fahye [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of and watch him go by FahyeHannibal sits back in the armchair, pleased as when a secret falls from a patient's lips."Whatareyou?" he murmurs.Will sits back in his own chair. "What do you need me to be?"





	and watch him go by Fahye [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and watch him go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883002) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANALISE010!!!

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/and%20watch%20him%20go%20by%20fahye.mp3)

**Title** : and watch him go  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883002)  
**Length** 0:47:51  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/and%20watch%20him%20go%20by%20fahye.mp3)


End file.
